Vampire Knight : Never-ending Nights
by TheForbiddenMaiden
Summary: In a world that knows hollowed limitations and a truth covered in the haze of black, the threads of fate begin to connect those people who wavered between the day and the night. Who will be saved? Who will be thrown into oblivion? These questions can only be answered as the endless nights continued to seek its requiem. (First Fanfic, so please tell me what you think)
1. The Nightless Hunter

**1****st**** Night: The Nightless Hunter**

_"When the half-gods leave, the gods come…"_

On top of a certain building, a silhouette could be seen with the night as a background and the full moon as the only source of light. This shadowy figure wore a rather tight-fitting hooded wool jacket. That is why the outline of this person could be seen despite the cover of the night. It was too slender to be considered as a man and the rather long curly tendrils slipping from the hood being played by the cold breeze gravitates one to conclude that this was a woman. But, that is all that could be assessed of this mysterious female figure from her current position. She stood there not minding the height or the coldness of the evening. Time passes by and she remained there without even moving. She seemed to be looking for something in the distance. But without even a slight movement, one would wonder if she was truly alive. Then, the stillness of the night was broken. A scream tore the silence and she finally moved by directing herself towards the direction of the sound.

The source of that desperate cry was a little boy running for his life. He had unfortunately tripped on a small crevice on the pavement and was now on the ground defenseless to the one that caused him great horror. **"Mommy! Help me!"** His cries fell on the deaf ears of the night as a chuckle was the only reply. **"I told you… your mommy abandoned you. You're going to be my food now."** From the shadows, a middle-aged man wearing a long trench coat with a smirk on his face approached the terribly frightened boy. **"No!"** The boy's fearful reactions only made the man glad even further as his laughter became louder. **"Don't worry, kid. I'll make sure it hurts!"** It was then that the man's eyes glowed red and revealed his fangs to the crying boy who was stricken with great silent fear.

**"A hunter from The Guild?"** The question was from the reigning top vampire hunter, Toga Yagari. It is common belief that the Association is the only known Vampire hunter organization. However, there is another independent faction that had made itself, infamous and notorious among fellow hunters and vampires through the ages, the _Guild_. **"Yes. This hunter would be arriving tonight."** It was answered by the known President of the Hunter Association and a legend among his ranks, Kaien Cross. **"I can't refuse since we do need more hands here more than ever, and this hunter had been surely sent to observe us especially with what happened here."** Toga released a heavy sigh. The Guild could be likened to _Enforcers_ among the Hunters. Toga may be the top hunter but truthfully, the Guild Hunters are said to be better. They just choose not to join the ranking system.

Ever since the fallout from the former president of the Association, the Guild dissolved any connections from them. Still, they continued implementing the rules of the Hunter Code and hunt vampires in their respective territories. But with the transition, the alliance is being repaired bit by bit. **"It means they see us as incompetent. They want us on a short leash."** Kaien agreed on what Toga noted. **"Well, I can't blame Oswald-kun to do so."** Upon hearing the name, Toga eye widened in surprise and slammed his hands on the table. **"The Devil Satyr?! He is in charge now!?"** Kaien was about to calm the rather upset Toga when a knock interrupted him. The two men looked at the door and Jinmu came in.**"President, you have a guest."**

The mad vampire was about to do his deed when he was kicked on the stomach with great strength. He flew and slammed to the concrete wall behind him enough to make a noticeable dent. The scared child looked at the hooded figure that saved him. **"Are you hurt?"** It was the hooded woman who asked while taking a second to glance at the child behind her. She saw the boy gave a small shake of the head. **"Would you do me a favor?"** The fallen vampire was back on his feet. **"Close your eyes until I say you can open them. 'I'll make this scary thing disappear."** There was something comforting in the way she spoke. Trusting her words, the child closed his eyes. **"You'll pay for that! I'll drink all of your blood bitch then the kid's!"**

After that, the vampire rushed with inhumane speed to attack her. She stood calmly while reaching for something in her right boot. Instead of flesh, the vampire's hands met a golden staff that burned his skin at contact. **"Ah! An anti-vampire weapon! You're a hunter!"** He jumped away reassessing the situation. **"That I am."** With those words, she rushed forward to the vampire who dodged her strike with ease. The pavement that received the blow shattered like glass. **"You're strong but, it's useless if you don't hit me."** He laughed at her mockingly. **"That's true sir."** Those were the last words the vampire heard as the staff impaled him in the heart at midair. **"You…"** He managed to mutter before his body turned to dust. The staff returned to a much shorter length in her hand. The hood that hid her face from being fully viewed fell to her shoulders. **"Rest in peace, sir."** She said with gentle yet sad countenance. Afterwards, she tucked her staff away while whispering words of appreciation. **"Thank you for the assistance, Apollo."**

**"You can open your eyes now."** The boy slowly opened his eyes as instructed by the gentle voice. His eyes widened in surprise as one thing came to his mind. _"A-An angel?"_ Before him, there is an incredibly beautiful lady. She had curly velvet hair falling around her like sewn flowers, eyes so gold as if they were the sun, coffee brown skin that glowed under the moonlight and a kind smile on her lovely face. There was no way that she was just a human. She must be an angel or a goddess that came to save him. That is what the little boy was thinking with much seriousness. **"I'm sorry you have to experience that." **She said while dusting the boy's clothes with care. The child stared at her speechless as he stood. **"Come, let's take you back home."** She offered her hand for the child to hold onto while a tender smile was on her face. The fear that filled the kid earlier was forgotten. He took her hand with a smile.

Kaien and Toga noticed another person behind Jinmu who moved aside so they could take a good look at the guest. Their eyes widened due to the unexpected surprise. **"Good evening, President Kaien Cross and Mr. Toga Yagari."** There were a few moments of awkward silence before anyone inside the room regained composure. Kaien had an awkward smile before greeting the female before them. **"Ah! Good evening to you too! Uhmm…?"** The guest replied with a polite and gentle tone. **"I am the hunter sent by Guildmaster Oswald."** Toga narrowed his eyes upon hearing the name of the Devil Satyr. Oswald never had a good reputation with Toga. It is because the two never met eye to eye. **"Wait, are you saying you're that hunter…?"** It was answered with a smile and a proud nod. **"Yes, I'm Ashia Nightless, Judge Class, nice to meet you."**

Somewhere else in the world in a certain room of a historic and grand castle, the sound of a broken desk echoed within like an explosion. **"What the hell were you thinking sending Ashia there!? You damned old goat!"** It was caused by a very angry man that was better known as the _Scourge, _Zelark NIghtless. He was not pleased by the decision of Ashia being sent to the Association which in his description is the center of vampire mayhem. It's good to know that the alliance was being restored, but why Ashia? The current situation there was not comforting at all. It also added to his dislike about knowing the mission given to Ashia by the Guildmaster. There should be other more able and experienced hunters that should suffice to handle that kind of mission. It didn't have to be Ashia. **"I was thinking very clearly."** It was the calm reply of Fredrich Oswald, Guildmaster located in the continent formerly known as Europe.

**"I intend to show the Association that we mean business and I need the best for that."** Drinking his coffee, Fredrich was able to save it before his desk was broken. Oceanic blue eyes gazed at Zelark. **"Ashia is a superb hunter despite starting 5 months ago. As for others, they have missions."** Zelark gritted his teeth in annoyance as he removed his hand from the broken desk. **"That's bullshit! I won't let her be harmed because of your ego or the Guild's reputation! I'll bring her back!"** Fredrich's calm blue eyes narrowed dangerously quickly. **"Stop it, Zelark."** That was enough to halt Zelark from his rampage. Fredrich placed his coffee at the ledge of the window behind him without removing his eyes on Zelark. **"I didn't send Ashia without her consent." **Fredrich removed his eyeglasses.** "She is a prodigy in the making. What is it that you fear so?"** Zelark tightly clenched his hands into fists, and his golden eyes filled with deep concern. **"You would never understand, Fredrich."** A sigh came out from Fredrich's lips. **"She is your daughter that should be enough reason to believe she'll be fine, Zelark."**

**"I don't know how the hell did that goat became chief!"** Toga complained while lighting up a cigarette. Oswald was still as whimsical as ever in Toga's opinion. It should be clear what the situation is here **"Now, now, Yagari-kun, I read Oswald-kun's recommendation letter. She's a superb hunter and became a Judge in a short time. Plus…"** Kaien paused in his statement while looking at the letter that Ashia brought with her earlier. **"She is Zelark Nightless' daughter."** Toga exhaled the smoke of his cigarette. **"The Scourge…"** The foreign hunter earned his alias _Scourge _due to his ruthless extermination of vampires and killing two purebloods singlehandedly. With that reputation, Zelark had a sure shot to become president of the Association or become a Guildmaster. But, Zelark refused and chose to retire after his infamous deed of killing purebloods. No one had heard from him ever since until now. It seeed like his daughter was walking the same path as him.

**"Honestly, I don't see any resemblance."** Toga commented while closing his eye. He had met the Scourge just once. It was also purely coincidental as they were riding the same train. **"She seems too gentle for this line of work."** This is Toga's impression upon meeting Ashia who exuded a kind aura and a beauty that could be compared to a pureblood. **"I agree."** Kaien had never met Zelark personally but taking from the stories, Kaien could surmise that Zelark greatly dislikes vampires very much. It made Kaien wonder if the daughter was the same. **"Well, she clearly stated her mission. All I have to do is make it official."** Toga released a sigh. Well, it was the only thing they could do at the moment. It's a good thing to know that Ashia could possibly be supportive of having all purebloods die considering her father's killing streak. Toga said as he went to the door of the office to leave. **"Let's see how strong the Guild hunters are."** After saying that, Toga left the room. Kaien leaned on his chair and sighed. Things were starting to get more complicated than it already were **"The ****_Invincible_**** Guild... Oswald-kun, what are you planning?"**


	2. Late Arrival

**2****nd**** Night: Late Arrival**

_"Better be late than never…"_

**"Do you really think this is a good idea?"** Toga asked Kaien who was looking dejectedly at the pile of documents on his desk. **"Well, I need a reason for them to be close. Plus, another prefect for the academy will make it safer."** The eye-patched hunter looked at Kaien with a narrowed eye knowing that the so-called pacifist was more concerned about the night class' pure-bloods. **"Stop bothering about the pure-bloods."** Toga delivered his statement in a deadpan tone with an edge of annoyance. Kaien glanced at Toga with a determined and serious expression. **"You already know my side, Yagari-kun. It won't change."** Hearing his words, Toga can't help but feel irritated. He could never understand why Kaien was so adamant about interfering with the destruction of all the pure-bloods. This world will be more safe without those dark creatures. Toga was about to retaliate when a soft knock was heard on the doors.

**"Come in."** Kaien said directing his attention to the doors. As it opened, Ashia stood there. She was now wearing the Cross Academy's Day Class uniform. As of today, she will be a high school student. **"Good morning, President Cross, Mr. Yagari."** She greeted the two men as she entered the room. Afterwards, she gave them a bow and a polite smile. The tense atmosphere then disappeared within the office instantly. There was no doubt that Ashia would be popular among the human students maybe even with the night class. Among the female students enrolled, it's safe to say that she is the tallest. There was also her rather exotic beauty which consists of golden eyes, purple curly locks, mocha brown complexion and an hourglass body shape. The black uniform further enhances these features in an alluring way. **"Good morning, Ashia-san."** Kaien greeted with a smile while Toga gave Ashia a simple nod of acknowledgement. To the top hunter, It was still quite doubtful that Ashia is part of the _Guild_'s infamous Judges. A squadron dedicated to be the executioners of rogue hunters and pure-bloods.

**"I hope it's not much of a troubl being a prefect of Cross Academy."** Kaien spoke while gazing kindly at Ashia. The girl reminded him of Yuuki when she was still innocently a human. **"It's no trouble at all. Please, don't worry."** She answered with an assuring smile. **"This would be your first time to meet a pure-blood right?"** Ashia nodded as an answer to Toga's question. **"Don't ever let your guard down with them, got it?"** The older man gazed at her sternly but underneath there was hidden concern. **"I understand Yagari-san."** She gave a very determined nod truly taking in the advice. Kaien had a small smile due to Ashia's eagerness. **"Don't let Yagari-kun scare you too much about them Ashia-san. Actually, one of them is…"** His statement cut short with another knock came from the doors. **"Oh, that must be Kiryuu-kun! Come in!"** Kaien spoke in such a cheerful way.

True to Kaien's words, Zero Kiryuu entered the room with a rather indifferent demeanor. **"Ashia-san, this is the first time you met Kiryuu-kun, right?"** Ashia nodded as she looked at Zero curiously. She had heard and read of him when she was given her mission beforehand. At the same time, Zero would be the next president of the Association. The half of the cursed twins and became a vampire due to an unfortunate incident. Those are the reasons which made him a formidable hunter and it is why she was ordered to keep a close eye on him. **"This will be my first time working with a vampire."** Suddenly, eerie tension filled the room. Zero looked away avoiding her gaze. Toga closed his eye while Kaien tried his best to remedy the situation. **"Ah… Kiryuu-kun is one of our best hunters and more than being partners, he will be your classmate!"** Ashia looked at Kaien finally noticing the odd atmosphere her comment created. She doesn't hate vampires. It was just new for her working with one especially someone who will be the future president. She gave an apologetic bow. **"I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort because of my words."**

Zero was informed that the Guild sent a hunter to assist the Association, but everyone knew that it was to keep them on a short leash. It was true especially when he was told that he will have a new partner in the form of the Guild hunter. This was probably done to observe him. He had expected a rather older man due to the Guild's reputation. This girl didn't fit any of his expectations. At first, Zero thought Ashia was a pure-blood. But sensing her aura, she is human and has not even a smudge of evil presence or aura of death about her. But then again, Yuuki was like that before, a hidden pure-blood. Is this girl really a hunter? The question hanged in Zero's mind as he replied to her apology. **"It's true anyway."** Zero said in a distant and dismissive way. Ashia noticed that he seemed to be a difficult person to deal with. **"Well, it's nice to meet you Kiryuu-san. I'm Ashia Nightless. I'll be in your care then."** She said with a gentle tone and a polite smile on her face. The tension completely disappeared. Zero simply nodded at this then glanced at Kaien and Toga with a meaningful look as his eyes narrowed.

Toga knew what Zero meant by that look. Zero was probably thinking that this was a plot of theirs especially with his disposition about Kuran Kaname. Toga closed his eye while Kaien gave out a nervous laughter as a response. There was no doubt that behind those lavender eyes was an irritated Zero. **"Ashia-san is new to the country so, Kiryuu-kun, take good care of her. The cover for both of you are reunited childhood friends so act like one okay! Now, off to classes you two! We can't afford for Ashia-san to be late on her first day!"** After saying that, Ashia and Zero were pushed out of the room with the doors closing behind them instantly. There was an awkward moment of silence before one of them made a move and that person was Zero who decided to leave. He had classes to attend. Ashia looked at him walking away and quickly matched his pace while taking her position beside him. **"Kiryuu-san?"** She asked him with caution.

**"We're not real childhood friends."** Zero said with a dismissive and cold attitude. Ashia raised an eyebrow at this. She knew very well that their relationship was all for show. There is no way she was going to pester him about it. So, he didn't have to put it that way. **"I'm not stupid."** She said with a calm yet with a tinge of annoyance as she gazed ahead of her. **"I won't ask anything intimate We are strangers to begin with."** Zero miscalculated her for a moment there. Ashia was not the meddling type. She glanced at him meeting his eyes. **"What I wanted to ask is, if I have some scary fan club members to run away from."** Zero looked at her oddly and could not understand what she meant by that. **"Huh?"** Ashia tilted her head slightly before explaining. **"You're handsome and have this bad boy vibe. So, you must be popular with the girls."** After saying that, she placed her hands behind her back. **"After all, we're going to be together due to our work and having my cover as your childhood friend. I just want to be sure I don't have jealous girls that would want my head or something."**

Ashia said all of that without even the slightest hint of embarrassment. Zero wondered if all foreigners were like her, bold in saying such compliments with a straight face. Actually, he was the one getting self-conscious now. Hiding it effectively behind his indifferent mask, Zero directed his eyes forward. **"There's no such thing."** In her case, he couldn't say the same thing. There was no doubt in his mind that the day class students would clamor about her. They all did in the past with the night class. It's certain they would do the same with her. He would be a fool not to admit that Ashia is an extremely beautiful girl. **"I'm more worried about myself."** At that statement, Ashia looked at him with question. **"Hmm? Why is that?" **Her question never answered as they walked in silence.

Soon enough, they had arrived to their classes and Ashia was now standing in front of the class for the routine introduction. **"Good morning everyone, I'm Ashia Nightless. It's a pleasure to meet you."** From now on, she was a student at Cross Academy. Honestly, Ashia was happy about being a student. She liked being in school. It was a nice getaway from the life of being a hunter. This was a slice of a normal lifestyle. It also helped that she is interested about this academy which caters to both humans and vampires. This place was peaceful in her opinion. But, Ashia knew better. Back at the Guild, she had been briefed that it was a very chaotic time here now. A lot of vampires were causing trouble in many ways due to the sudden disappearance and misdeeds of the Vampire Society's Head. As a result, the remaining pure-bloods seemed to be plotting as well. In any case, she should worry about that later and focus about the stares that she was receiving from everyone including the teacher.

**"Uhm…"** Ashia looked at everyone oddly. _"Did I say something weird? Do I look that weird?"_ Zero knew that this would happen. **"Sensei, it's time to start."** His voice was enough to knock everyone out of their trance. The home room teacher finally noticed his behavior and coughed to regain some of his dignity. It was not good to be taken in by a student. **"Class President, please take care of Nightless-san until she gets accustomed to the school."** Ashia looked and smiled politely at the said student who gave an enthusiastic nod. This caused Kaseumi Kageyama to blush and be envied by the boys of the class. **"Nightless-san, take the empty seat beside Kiryuu-kun."** Ashia nodded and was thankful that was over. She felt like a criminal being interrogated earlier. Taking her seat, Ashia gave Zero a grateful smile. **"Thank you."** Zero simply directed his attention to the teacher not even saying anything. If he opened his mouth, something stupid might slip out. At the same time, he had a feeling that something idiotic was on his face in which he had a faint blush that he hid with covering half of his face with his hand.

* * *

Somewhere across the seas, a certain silver-haired boy was pacing around the room. He couldn't believe that the Guild-master sent Ashia to the Association alone. **"Stop pacing around, you're making me dizzy Claude."** This was said with slight annoyance by a black-haired girl who has her eyes completely covered by her bangs. She sat casually on one of the chairs at the break room of the Guild headquarters. **"I can't help it Philly! Everyone knows how dangerous that place is!"** Claude exclaimed with worry filling those blue eyes. **"I can't bear to think if something terrible happens to her!"** This earned him a rather strong smack on the head from Philly. **"Stop your meaningless yapping. Ashia is capable of taking care of herself."** Claude rubbed the lump that formed at the back of his head. Philly was stronger than she looked. **"I know but still…"** Philly sighed. She understood why he was so concern. **"It can't be helped. Others had their individual missions at the moment just like us."**

Standing from her chair, Philly looked at Claude. **"Adding to that, we're not that plenty to begin with and with the increase of vampire activities. It's been hectic in our jurisdictions."** Claude knew what Philly was trying to say. Everyone knew that something big was about to happen and the focal point was at the Association. **"I understand Philly, but I'm still worried…"** Philly gazed at the ceiling fan. **"Same here. But, Ashia is perfect for the job especially with all the issues popping at the Association. She's a tough cookie."** Claude released a sigh. **"I know how strong she is but still…"** He wasn't able to continue his sentence for Philly completed it for him. **"She's too kind."** Claude gave a small smile and nodded. **"Yeah…"** Philly scratched her head and shrugged. **"Well, we should finished things here more quickly and follow her."** Claude smiled in agreement. **"You took the words right out of my mouth!"**

* * *

**"The cosine is here and here is…"** Ashia lightly tapped the pen she held to her lips while thinking. **"Tangent."** Zero said while gazing at her notes. Ashia was greatly engrossed in solving the equation and smiled brightly. **"You're right, thanks!"** She looked at him happily like a child who got to eat cookie before dinner. It was then Ashia took noticed of the looks from their classmates. Some avoided her gaze by reading their books or looking at the teacher. Others pretended that they were not looking at all. **"Kiryuu-san, it seems you have a lot of fans even among the boys. I thought you said you had none."** Zero shook his head and released a sigh. **"It's not me they're looking at."** He then pointed at her which Ashia mirrored the gesture. **"Me?" **Zero nodded and then looked at the front ending the conversation. She looked at her notes and pondered about it for a while. **"I guess it's normal. I am a new student."** Ashia softly mumbled to herself. Zero glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She was truly oblivious to her own beauty.

The bell rang signaling the end of the morning session for the day class. It was now lunch break. Ashia closed her notes and looked at Zero who seemed to be in deep thought looking at a distance. **"Kiryuu-san?"** Her voice took him out from his trance and glanced at her. **"What?"** Picking up her books, Ashia wondered what Zero was thinking. **"Shall we go to the cafeteria then?"** Finally regaining his composure, Zero stood from his chair. **"No, have the Class President show you to the cafeteria. I'm leaving."** Ashia sighed at his anti-social attitude. Well, as long as it doesn't get in the way of their work. She looked around for the class president. The classroom was already empty and the said student was nowhere in sight. **"It's just us here now. They did seem scared to approach me."** Ashia stood from her seat and looked at Zero curiously. **"Could it be because of you?"**

Zero looked away with closed eyes. He could not deny her assuming question. After all, he has a scary reputation to everyone. So, it is true that it was his fault that no one dared come near her. However, he would not openly admit this to her. **"It is you. It's probably because of that scary look on your face all the time."** Ashia said with a playful smile while she held her books closed to her chest. **"I guess it will be your duty to show me the cafeteria then."** Zero looked at her with a rather impassive demeanor and released a defeated sigh. **"...Fine."** He muttered under his breath in annoyance. **"Let's go."** Zero led the way in an unhappy manner while Ashia followed behind him with a triumphant smile.

Ashia looked around them with interest as they walked along the hallways. Everyone had these looks as if they are seeing something unreal. They were all directed at the two of them. **"Just ignore them."** Zero said without looking at Ashia. She glanced at him and nodded following his advice. **"Kiryuu-san, you would join me for lunch, right?"** Zero closed his eyes and answered without hesitation. **"No."** Ashia looked at him with concern than an obvious annoyance which he predicted. **"But, it's not healthy to skip meals. You look so pale too."** Zero continued to ignore her silently. She pouted noticing his intentional action. They were supposed to be childhood friends in front of everyone. So if she pestered him about this, it would not be odd at all.

**"Ignoring me won't work. Have some vegetable soup or something."** Zero stopped from his tracks and then looked at her instantly. **"What did you just said?"** Ashia had a confused expression as she also stopped immediately almost bumping into him. **"Something?" **His eyes narrowed at her.** Vegetable soup? It's good and healthy."** He regained his composure and looked away. **"Why?"** Zero asked since Ashia seemed oblivious about the dish significance to him. **"It's my favorite especially when it's tomato."** Ashia answered with cheer. Zero looked at her from the corner of his eyes so, she won't notice. There was nothing fake about her words. She wasn't doing this to get close to him purposely. **"Why? You don't eat vegetables?"** Those golden eyes looked at him curiously. **"They don't serve that here."** Zero looked in front of him after answering then continued walking. **"I'll eat with you."** Somehow, he had a softer expression on his face unknown to her. Ashia was slightly surprised by the change of heart but smiled at it. **"Okay."**


	3. Miss Prefect

**3****rd**** Night: Miss Prefect**

_"Will she be a protector, a destroyer or a …?"_

The night was almost soothing as the evening breeze brought a cold comfort. Above, the crescent moon hanged precariously as clouds drifted by.** "It's so quiet…"** Ashia noted while patrolling around the school grounds for any rule-breakers. This would be her first time carrying out her duty as a prefect. Normally, she should have her _so-called partner_ with her. But, she opted to go solo as she did not want to interrupt in any boys' time those two guys were having. So, she insisted to go alone. Adding to that, it would give her a good opportunity to check things on her own. As such, Zero was observing the Night Class with Kaito Takamiya, the other hunter assigned to Cross Academy. **"Now, that I think about it. Kiryuu-san, Yagari-san and Takamiya-san are somewhat similar. They're like triplets."** They had this loner, stay-away, presence about them. Stopping from her walk, Ashia remembered her meeting with the other hunter. Kaito was quite handsome and was the day class student teacher for Ethics. Their meeting was normal for the outward part but, she has a feeling that he wasn't really taking much of a shine to her. His eyes were like looking down on her for some reason. It couldn't be helped judging by how she appears. Releasing a sigh, she shook her head and shrugged. In any case, she does wish to get along with Kaito. After all, the three of them would be working together from now on.

**"How is she, Zero?"** Kaito asked nonchalantly. **"I don't know."** That was Zero's short reply. Ashia reminded Zero of a distant past that was now buried in blood. A memory that should never be unearthed. **"I have visited the Guild once."** Pale lavender eyes glanced at Kaito's comment. **"They're said to be ****_invincible_****. You've heard about them don't you?"** Kaito asked while watching the night class from outside the windows. Zero nodded in which Kaito continued. **"They earned it."** Closing his eyes, Kaito remembered his introduction with Ashia. **"She doesn't fit the bill for me."** Zero looked at the moon looming above them with his usual indifferent expression. Actually, he could understand Kaito's perception. He thought the same thing. The girl appeared not fitted in her duty as a hunter.** "What are you trying to say, Kaito."** The man being asked shrugged his shoulders. **"Who knows…?"** Zero glanced at Kaito again before returning his attention to the night class. **"The Scourge of the West's daughter, a child from the elite hunter clan, she has an impressive background."** Kaito noted while Zero pondered about it. Judging by her Guild and family's reputation, Ashia was contrary to it especially how she interacted with Yuuki earlier.

* * *

**"I've been informed by the Chairman about a new hunter to join Cross Academy. I'm Kuran Yuuki, nice to meet you."** Yuuki gave a polite smile to the female hunter before her. She was a bit wary about having another hunter in the vicinity. It made her feel that what was declared to her before by the hunters was true and never to be changed. **"Nice to meet you too, Kuran-san. I'm Ashia Nightless."** Ashia offered her hand for a handshake which surprised everyone present. Yuuki didn't expect such a gesture. It is why she looked at the offered hand for some time before looking at the one who instigated such an action. Most hunters weren't too fond of vampires especially of pure-bloods even more so now. In any case, Yuuki reached for the hand and shook it. **"Let's work together for the peace of the academy, Kuran-san."** Ashia smiled brightly without a hint of deceit and sincerity in her handshake. Kaito was slightly astonished by Ashia's words considering her family background. It goes to show that things were never as it seems. Zero simply narrowed his eyes at what happened between the two girls and then looked away. Right now, they did not need someone like Kaien believing in such foolish pipe dreams.

Yuuki had a faint blush about Ashia's smile. Somehow, she felt comforted. Her resolve in establishing the Night Class once more and to stand against Kaname in the elimination of the pure-bloods was strengthened a bit. Well, she never expected someone so gorgeous to be a hunter. But perhaps, it should be expected since Zero, Takamiya, and Yagari were not bad-looking as well. The Chairman did tell her that a hunter from a distant land would come to offer aid. Yuuki expected someone more intimidating in a sense. Ashia broke all of Yuuki's expectations effortlessly. Regardless, Yuuki was happy that Ashia did. It made her hope that not all hunters wanted the extinction of her kind so relentlessly. **"Yes, I would love that, Nightless-san"** Yuuki replied to Ashia's statement with a tender smile. Ashia nodded happily at this. At the perspective of the two male hunters present, this was a start of a strange friendship. A lot of unexpected things will happen in the near future without doubt.

* * *

**"The moon looks so beautiful tonight."** Ashia said with admiration in her tone. Continuing with her patrol, she remembered her meeting with Yuuki. **"So, that's a pure-blood…"** It was her first time meeting one. Despite her father having such a reputation in regards to pure-bloods, she never heard anything specific about it. There are only 7 remaining pure-blood families left in the world. Her mentor told her that the pure-bloods were dangerous in many ways. They have immortality, the ability to bend the wills of lesser vampires and to turn humans into vampires. It also helped that they are in human form with great beauty making them a terrifying opponent to deal with. Well, Yuuki had that youthful and radiant beauty. But, Ashia didn't feel Yuuki was a threat at all. More like, the Kuran princess seems to be very kind and easy to like. **"Which reminds me, there is another pure-blood here…"** Looking at the distant main building, Ashia had been told by the Chairman that a Shirabuki pure-blood was currently a member of the Night Class as well to seek asylum here.

**"I wonder what the Shirabuki Pure-blood is like…"** Ashia softly muttered to herself. After all, that pure-blood requested protection against another one that goes by the name of Kaname Kuran. **"Kuran-san's brother and fiancé… Pure-bloods are sure complicated."** She stated with a sigh. The sister is here keeping the fragile treaty between the hunters and vampires while the brother has decided to eliminate the pure-bloods. It was good thing she did not have such a complicated relationship with her family. Anyway, she knew there was something deeper to this. There were also the new blood tablets in the market. It is why she was here in the first place. For now, she should concern herself about her patrols. **"The safety of Cross Academy comes first. Hmm?"** A rustling sound caught her attention. She doesn't sense a vampire's presence which means only one thing. Sprinting towards the location, she soon found a male student hiding behind a tree while looking at his surroundings to be sure that it was safe to proceed. **"It's way passed the curfew for Day Class students to roam about."**

Her voice startled the student who immediately turned around to face her. **"Ni—Ni-Nightless-san?!"** Ashia tilted her head with slight surprise upon seeing the student's face. **"Class President?"** Kaseumi was also surprised to see Ashia here. **"W-Why are you here?!"** She answered the question with a polite smile as if it was perfectly normal for her to be here. Technically, it is. **"I'm a prefect. What about you Class President?"** He was surprised at the information and then avoided her gaze. There was no use remaining quiet s,o he answered nervously trying to cover the true reason of his venture here. He didn't anticipate this and was only looking out for Kiryuu. **"I-I was just looking, strolling around…"** It seemed that there was more to this than Kaseumi said so but she still has to implement the rules. **"Well, rules are rules. I'm sorry. You must return to your dorm immediately. I won't report this to the Chairman. But, there won't be a next time."** She said with a stern yet gentle voice. It was reminiscent of a mother scolding her child. The Class President understood what she meant and released a sad sigh of disappointment. **"Alright… Oh, a night class student…"**

Ashia looked behind her and it was indeed a night class student with the symbolical white uniform. She didn't notice the vampire's presence until now which was peculiar in a sense. The vampire was a male with pale blue eyes and mahogany hair. **"I believe classes are in session. Please, return at once."** She stood protectively in front of Kaseumi. Somehow, she has a bad feeling. There was something different about this vampire. **"How cruel I was hoping to be of help, so as compensation won't you give me your blood."** His eyes glowed in red while showing his fangs with a smirk.** "A-va—vampire?!"** Kaseumi fell to the ground in horror. She quickly pulled Apollo out from its holster underneath her skirt and delivered a swing. The vampire avoided it with ease by skipping a few steps behind him. **"Class President, please kindly leave now."** He looked at her in disbelief and concern. She gave him a moment's glance and a comforting smile. Somehow, he had this feeling of familiarity of what's happening as if he had experienced this before. But, he ignored and heeded Ashia's words. He stood from the ground.

**"I don't like the chase."** After saying that, the vampire moved with a speed Ashia didn't expect. He was now in front of Kaseumi who stood frozen in shock. **"Class President, get down! Apollo, longer!"** Kaseumi ducked without hesitation. Apollo lengthened itself piercing the tree thoroughly while the vampire student dodged it by moving aside. Those pale blue eyes narrowed dangerously while looking at her. Clearly, the vampire did not appreciated her interruption. **"If you want blood, work hard for it."** Ashia stated with those determined golden eyes. As for Kaseumi, he fainted due to the emotional overload. **"I hate working hard the most."** The vampire replied coolly. Apollo returned to its normal length passing by the vampire's face with a minute distance prickling him from its anti-vampire quality.

**"You look more delicious anyway."** He bit his index finger and the blood that came out slowly solidified lashing at her like a whip. Ashia dodged it while her grip on Apollo tightened. Their battle was escalating and Kaseumi was nearby. She must lure the vampire away from this place. Dodging another whip attack, Ashia did a back flip and landed on a nearby tree branch. The vampire attacked her relentlessly while destroying the tree in the process. She continued doing the same procedure leading the vampire away from Kaseumi while causing quite a loud commotion.

* * *

Zero and Kaito were still exchanging information when a loud sound took their attention. They both looked at the direction where the noise came from with surprise. Was there an attack? Was Kuran Kaname here already? **"Zero-!"** Kaito wasn't able to finish his sentence for Zero had already made a mad dash towards the location of the commotion. This could be for the good or for the bad. In any case, he should follow Zero. That boy was a ticking time-bomb. The night class noticed the uproar as well. They were currently in the hallways going to their next class when everyone looked out of the window. Yuuki did the same with great alarm in which she spotted Kaito who was about to respond to the scene. **"Kaito-sensei! What's going on?"** Kaito looked up at Yuuki and shook his head. **"Who knows? I'm going to find out."** With that said, Kaito left following Zero in a hurry. Yuuki looked at the night class and then to a certain pigtailed vampiress. **"Toya-senpai, please handle things for awhile." **After saying that, Yuuki jumped down from the window and left without another word. Rima Toya blinked a couple of times before noticing the looks from the rest of the class. Hanabusa was currently away arranging some matters about the pure-blood issues. It doesn't help that Shiki was nowhere to be found and somehow acted differently ever since taking those new blood tablets. Somehow, Rima has a bad feeling. Her eyes filled with worry with one name drifting in her mind. **_"Shiki…"_**

* * *

**"Drawing blood within the school grounds and aggression towards the day class students are prohibited."** The vampire student smirked as Ashia reiterated the rules. **"They're just words."** His blood whip wrapped around Apollo which showed rejection as white sparks appeared due to being touched by an object created of a vampire's ability specifically blood. This started a tug of war between the two. **"I won't allow you to hurt anyone even yourself."** Pale blue eyes briefly swayed from a blank to a show of resistance before returning to its still trance. Ashia noticed this and knew something was wrong. **"Give me your blood."** He stated coldly while using more force to his pull. **"Work hard for it."** She retorted and managed to plunge Apollo to the ground. **"Apollo, longer!"** By command, Apollo lengthened itself surprising him. He was then pulled upwards by its sudden growth. There was no other choice but to remove his whip around it. Seeing this chance, Ashia used the staff as support to deliver a roundhouse kick. It connected to his right arm which made a cracking sound in the process as he flew a few meters destroying some trees before coming to a halt.

Soon, there was only silence. Ashia stared at the seemingly unconscious vampire student. **"I should check up on the Class president."** But before she could, a projectile from the ground came out to pierce her heart. She managed to dodge it by a second. But, it ripped the front of her uniform effectively showing the bare skin of her chest. At the same time, it caused a light laceration. The scent of her blood filled the air and the vampire's eyes glowed in hunger. **"Your blood smells extremely delicious."** Ashia covered her wound in an effort to stop the bleeding while looking at the vampire who was now back on his feet. This guy was resilient. She will give him that. Her mistake, she should have never lowered her guard even once. He licked the blood from the corner of his lips while grabbing his now dislocated right arm with a smirk. The girl was stronger than what she appears to be. This was certainly going to be interesting. **"Let's end this, miss prefect."**

The vampire had several blood spears sprouting from the ground. All wanted to impale her. Ashia did her best dodging them while getting her uniform ripped and various cuts all over her body in the process. **"You should just let me bite you."** The vampire noted with his thirst showing openly on his face. **"I told you. Work hard for it."** She used the momentum to jump higher. Apollo pierced the ground creating an explosion of debris causing a distraction with all the dust and soil. He lost his balanced for a moment as the ground under his feet crumbled. Ashia took this opportunity to knock him out. But before she could do so, Ashia sensed people coming and one of them was Zero with a dark presence. He came out to the clearing and aimed his gun at the vampire without restraints. All Zero saw was the vampire's bloody red eyes and nothing else mattered. **"Kiryuu-san, no!"** Ashia shouted but her voice fell on deaf ears. She could feel Zero's serious intent to kill. Her shout was followed by the echo of a gunshot.


	4. Chesspiece

**4****th ****Night: Chesspiece**

_"For every move, there will always be a piece to be sacrificed…"_

It was then that Yuuki arrived fearing the worst. Kaito was already there with a stern look on his face. Yuuki entered the clearing with evidence of the destructive fight and scent of fresh blood. There Yuuki saw Ashia and Zero facing each other with such intense tension between them. Noticing another presence, Yuuki looked behind Ashia and saw an unexpected person. **"Shiki-senpai!"** Yuuki shouted in horror and concern as she ran towards the fallen vampire. Shiki was hurt with blood dripping from the side of his face but it was not fatal and a bloody right arm. But overall, Shiki was just unconscious. It caused Yuuki relief. Yuuki looked at Ashia wanting answers of what happened but, the female hunter had an important thing to deal with first which was Zero.

The worst possible scenario was avoided due to Ashia's intervention. She was able to hit the gun in a split-second making the aim missed Shiki's head by a hair strand. The shot echoed throughout the clearing delivering a definitive call of death. With the momentum being in midair, Ashia proceeded to slam the other end of her staff on Shiki's head knocking him unconscious. She would worry about the damage to Shiki later. Afterwards, Ashia landed in between of Zero and Shiki with defiant eyes. This was the scene that Yuuki had witnessed. Zero gave Ashia a deathly glare. **"What do you think you're doing."** His voice was dripping with cold rage. Deadly intentions leaked from every pore of his body. Ashia was not intimidated at all. Her eyes of gold bore into him with resilience. **"You wanted him dead."**

Yuuki cradled the unconscious Shiki in her arms more closely as she froze by hearing Ashia's words. It should not be a surprise to her knowing Zero's intention to kill vampires and all of the purebloods. Still, it hurts despite knowing that this fate of theirs was inevitable. Kaito leaned at one of the undamaged trees and had indiscernible expression. This was like the time he had witnessed Zero's bloodlust in killing a pureblood. Zero was not doing out of morality but more of a thrill. Kaito had arrived enough to see the confrontation between the two hunters. Ashia was without a doubt a formidable hunter true to the Guild's reputation. **"I'm a hunter. It's what we do to dangerous or mad vampires."**

Those lavender eyes of Zero pierced through Ashia with icy anger, he truly didn't like her interference. Judging by her appearance and the aftermath of the place, Ashia was fighting for her life. The scent of her blood lingered the air. It was deliciously intoxicating and he wanted to end this conversation now to leave. Furthermore, Shiki wanted to kill her. Why would she stop him? **"True. But, he isn't mad. Someone was controlling him."** Ashia stood her ground on this matter sternly. **"He's innocent. But, if you insist on killing him despite these facts."** She pointed the now normal size Apollo at Zero with fierce resolve within in those golden eyes. **"We're hunters. But in this school, we're guardians. It is why, I won't allow you to harm or kill a student may it be from a night class or day class."**

Zero lowered his head at her declaration making his face unseen. His grip on the Bloody Rose tightened as he turned away from Ashia. Zero left the area passing Kaito on the way. Kaito simply closed his eyes letting Zero through without uttering a single word. There was no need for that as Ashia had already said enough. Seeing Zero leave, Ashia lowered her weapon as it returned to its compact form. Her stern gaze softened to a great degree watching Zero leave. **"Nightless-san."** Ashia turned to look at the one who called her. It was Yuuki who had a grateful smile but there was sadness around her. **"Thank you."** Ashia gave a comforting smile. **"I'll leave him to you."** She told Yuuki regarding about Shiki and then went towards Kaito who was looking at her. She approached him and stopped at a good distance. **"Takamiya-san, there is a day class student nearby. He found out about the vampires. As a result, he fainted but unharmed."** Kaito nodded at this. The day class student would have his memory of this night erased. **"Good job, I'll handle the student and report to the President."**

Ashia nodded in understanding and was about to leave when Kaito stopped her by speaking again. **"Leave Zero alone for now."** It would appear that he knew what she was about to do. Ashia looked at Kaito and was about to express her disagreement. But, she was stopped with a hand being raised in front of her face. **"He'll be fine."** Kaito said with a calm demeanor while lowering his hand. **"You should take care of yourself first."** He stated while looking at her. Ashia took this opportunity to look at her current state. She had minor cuts on different parts of her body which was expected. It was nothing serious and would probably not leave a trace when it heals. Her uniform resembled tattered rags. She was a bloody mess at the moment. Sighing softly, she conceded to Kaito's words. It would be better to take care of herself first. After all, her scent of blood might attract other unwelcome incidents. **"Yes... I understand."**

Unknown to all of them, a little black spider watched all that have transpired from the safety of an unharmed tree branch in the distance. Its owner was currently at the safety of her dormitory room which was provided for her safety by Yuuki. This person is none other than Sara Shirabuki. She had managed to attend the Cross Academy with the wish to be protected by Yuuki from Kuran Kaname. Although, Yuuki has began doubting her intentions due to the sudden uproar of the new blood tablets. Well, it was inconsequentially to her. Sara has one reason for coming here and she would obtain it so enough. But because of her darling little pets, she was able to witness a rather interesting event. In which, an idea entered her mind once more.

**"How lovely…"** Sara softly spoke as the spider that delivered the happenings to her disintegrated into nothing. **"What a brave and beautiful girl."** A small smile was present upon her lips. Sara knew that Yuuki would soon found out about the blood tablets. However, Yuuki didn't know that one of her friends namely, Shiki took the tablet. It was fun until it lasted though. Sara knew that Yuuki would be confronting her and Takuma would try to wrestle out of her control. Well, the trouble was worth it. She had found another thing interesting in the Academy. There was a subtle glint of malice within those blue eyes of hers. No one knew how far she is willing to go to achieve her goal that she had openly declared to Takuma. **"A new piece has finally arrived. Shall I make her mine?"**


	5. Partners

**5****th****Night: Partners**

_"That is why they will…"_

The events of last night were covered with the story of a new building being constructed. It was to satisfy the curious Day class students and staff. Kaseumi Kageyama had his memories of that encounter erased once more for the secrecy of the Night class and his safety. As for Senri Shiki, he was left in the hands of Yuuki who insisted that the hunters do not interfere. She reiterated that the Night class was under her jurisdiction as long as they were in the grounds of Cross Academy. Come morning, it was peaceful once more but that was just in appearance. Kaito was walking around the classroom lecturing the students about the different moral issues of various time periods. **"Nightless, pay attention."** He said calmly while passing Ashia who was in a self-induced trance. She quickly glanced at him and gave an apology. **"Sorry, Takamiya-sensei."** After saying that softly, she glanced at the empty chair beside her. Zero didn't come to class. Everyone else was not worried about it but she did not feel the same, especially with how things ended between them.

**"What do you think we should build there, Yagari-kun?"** Kaien asked while waving some of the documents that he held. He knew why things escalated to such a brawl but he didn't expect the damages. Now, he needed to build something over it to serve as an excuse. **"It's your problem, not mine."** Toga answered dismissively while placing a cigarette in his mouth. The things that mattered to Toga right now were Zero, Ashia, and the pureblood business. Those three weighed heavily in his mind. Kaito had reported to them what occurred and how Ashia handled it. Toga wouldn't have believed it if he didn't visited the battle site. **"That girl is dangerous."** Toga muttered under his breath. It's true that her strength is a great asset but Ashia is also a potential target for those purebloods considering what happened last time at the vampire ball and the current situation.

**"If you're referring to Ashia-san, I'm not sure about that. But…"** Kaien stopped in mid-sentence as he placed the documents that he held on the desk before continuing. **"There's no doubt that she is definitely an Enforcer."** Toga exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and his eye narrowed dangerously. **"That goat is certainly up to his tricks again."** Kaien leaned on his chair and looked at the ceiling. **"Oswald-kun had always eyes for the finer details. In any case, about what Kaito-kun said…"** Toga glanced at Kaien. **"You mean about what happened between Zero and the girl?"** Kaien looked at Toga. **"After that part..."** Toga closed his eye remembering the exact words that Kaito told them. _"I believe if it's her, she could be Zero's sheath."_ Toga leaned on the couch comfortably. **"So you want her permanently to be assigned here at the Association?"**

Kaien placed his arms on the desk while the back of his hands acted as support to his chin. **"Yes, but I doubt Oswald-kun would allow one of his Enforcers to be given to us."** Toga shrugged his shoulders while rolling his eye. **"Hell if I care what that goat wants."** Kaien released a sigh at that reply. **"Oswald-kun did write in his letter that we are just ****_borrowing_**** his hunter and of we harmed his subordinate he'll ****_crushed_**** us."** Upon hearing that, Toga had veins on his forehead pulsed in anger. **"What!?"** Kaien smiled awkwardly at that. **"Well, you know him."** Toga stood from his seat angrily. **"Oh, hell I know him!?"** Kaien laughed nervously. Oswald was the only one that could anger Toga without being there personally. But none of them could deny that Oswald was someone you would not want to be an enemy. **"Now, now, calm down, Yagari-kun. I would discuss this with Ashia-san. If she agrees, I don't think Oswald-kun would much have a say."** Toga took his seat with a sigh. **"Fine. Anyway, I wanted to discuss with you about that pureblood you brought."** Kaien's carefree expression turned into a grim one suddenly. **"About that…"**

* * *

**"Are you alright, Nightless-san?"** The question took Ashia out from her sad stupor. She looked at the person who spoke. **"Oh yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking…Uhm…"** The girl offered a small smile and introduced herself. **"Wakaba Sayori."** Ashia remembered suddenly that Sayori was one of the few from the Day class that had been allowed to keep their memories about vampires. There was also another thing she remembered. **"You're my roommate, aren't you?"** Ashia inquired. She wasn't yet assigned to a dormitory room and stayed at the Chairman's private room before. But as of now, Ashia had been finally assigned to a room. So, she would be staying at the Sun dorms starting tonight.

Sayori gave a simple nod. **"Yes, I am. I've heard from the Chairman. So, let's get along."** Ashia smiled kindly and offered her hand for a handshake. **"I would like that, Wakaba-san."** Sayori took the offered hand and shook it with a smile. **"Glad to hear it, we should get going. Ueno-sensei, hates late students."** Ashia nodded in agreement but suddenly looked at the windows. Somehow, she felt someone watching her. **"What's wrong, Nightless-san?"** Sayori asked her out of concern. **"Are you worried about, Zero-kun?"** The name took Ashia's attention from the suspicious feeling and looked at Sayori with slight surprise. **"You're friends with Kiryuu-san?"** She asked with all good intentions. Ashia had never seen them talked or converse with each other. **"I think so. I'm a close friend of a childhood friend of his. But, you're also his childhood friend right?"** Sayori said with a friendly manner. **"...Yeah, I am… And, I am worried."** The sad look on Ashia's face caused concern to Sayori. Zero's absence was a normal occurrence but Ashia's reaction seemed to denote otherwise.

Kaien told Sayori that Ashia is a hunter like Zero and Kaito. There was also that incident last night. It had been passed as a construction plan for a new building but Sayori knew better. Everyone was quite glad that Zero was not around and also they had the opportunity to chat with Ashia. Unknown to the female hunter, she is very popular despite being a newcomer. Well, Sayori couldn't blame her classmates. Ashia was uniquely gorgeous. Still, the day class students couldn't approach her casually. Ashia had become quite unreachable with her far-off look and sad presence. **"I believe, Zero-kun would be in the stables. I'll cover for you until you get back."** Ashia looked at Sayori with surprise. **"Eh?"** Sayori gave a kind smile at her question. **"You want to talk to him, right?"** There was a moment of silence between them as students passed by. After that, Ashia gave a bright and grateful smile. **"Thank you, Wakaba-san!"**

* * *

**"Zelark, please be at ease."** This was said by the Vice Chief of the Guild, Victoria Bell. Zelark crossed his arms in front of his chest and was noticeably irritated. He could still remember how Fredrich happily told him to come quickly because there was wonderful news about Ashia. Here he comes with great expectations just to find out that Fredrich was out on official business. **"I'll splatter his guts, stir fry him, grind him to the bones then feed him to the wolves!"** Victoria smiled at his sincere yet angry-filled words while placing before him a cup of coffee. **"It's Black Eye, that's your favorite correct?"** Zelark looked at the coffee and nodded. Picking it up, he allowed the strong aroma of the coffee to calm him down. **"Thanks, Victoria."** She smiled and took a seat opposite his. **"You're welcome. In any case, you know how Fredrich is. You two have been friends since childhood."** Zelark grunted and then drank his coffee. Victoria gave a short giggle at this reaction. **"Well, we did receive a letter from the Association."** Golden eyes immediately looked at her attentively while Zelark placed down his coffee on the table. **"How is Ashia?!"**

Green eyes filled with warmth at the show of concern. It was quite adorable to see grown men whom were known as dangerous to be so vulnerable when it comes to their children. **"Ashia has arrived safely at the Association. It seems she impressed them with her skills. She is currently attending Cross Academy."** Victoria drank her Lily Tea after saying the main points of the letter. Zelark stood from his seat with an expression of great disbelief. **"Cro-ss Aca—demy? Are you serious? Purebloods are there!"** Placing down her tea, Vitoria calmly looked at Zelark. **"The night class has been reestablished by Yuuki Kuran. She doesn't pose a threat for now. As for the Sara Shirabuki, she had done quite a number of mischievous things as of late."** Clenching his fists, Zelark didn't care who the purebloods are or what they have done. **"I'm already against her being sent there! Now, she's assigned to that school where there had been records of it being attacked last year! I-"**

Victoria handed him a plate of Friands to stop his outburst which successfully happened. **"Have some, Zelark and drink your coffee."** Her tone was gentle yet there was a commanding presence behind it. One would be a fool to not recognize Victoria as a superb hunter despite her very attractive appearance which is composed of a wavy shoulder-length dark silver gray hair, green eyes, rosy complexion and curvaceous body. She is also known as _Babyface_ due to her youthful looks that doesn't match her true age. In any case, Zelark followed her suggestion. He would not want to be on her bad side. **"I know you're worried about Ashia. She's alone in a dangerous place."** Drinking her tea, Zelark knew that she had more to say so he remained silent. **"But other hunters are present and knowing Ashia, she would not put herself in harm's way. Besides…"** Victoria met Zelark's eyes. **"She is a daughter befitting of the Nightless name. What are you so afraid of ****_Scourge of the West_****?"** He avoided her gaze and lowered his head so his facial expression could not be seen. **"Don't call me that."**

* * *

Arriving at the stables, Ashia looked at the entrance as if it was the gate to hell. Taking a deep breath, she entered. Some of the horses looked at her curiously while others ignored her presence. Ashia ventured deeper and found the person that she was looking for. In one of the stalls, Zero was sleeping peacefully nearby a beautiful white horse. _"So, he could look like that…"_ She approached the stall in which the white horse raised its head to look at her warily. Ashia stopped from her tracks and gave the creature a humble bow. It would seem that the white horse was sizing her up if she was a threat or not. This horse must really like Zero. Soon enough, the white horse directed its glance to Zero and woke him up. **"Hmm… What is it Lily?"** Zero said in a rather sleepy tone while looking at the horse's face. His question was soon answered.

**"Kiryuu-san..."** Zero rose from his sleep and took a sitting position while leaning on Lily casually. **"Nightless."** His tone had faint surprise but his eyes were distant and cold. **"I'm sorry to disturb you."** Ashia apologized as he remained looking at her sparingly. **"What do you want?"** Zero asked in slight irritation but Ashia ignored it. **"I want to clear things between us."** He looked at the wall in front of him and closed his eyes. She took this as a gesture that he is listening. **"There's one line that makes hunters and murderers differ. It's rules."** A smirk appeared on his lips as Zero spoke his mind. **"I know the rules. You're the one who forgot."** He opened his eyes and glared at her. Ashia met his gaze with her steadfast eyes. **"I didn't There's a difference between knowing and following it. You looked at ****_him_**** as nothing more but a prey. You had an expression of a savage animal ready to pounce at his food."** Zero's eyes widened subtlety while he placed a hand over his face and looked away. **"It doesn't matter to me if you find relief killing vampires as long as it's by the rules. But back then, you weren't a hunter. You were a murderer. I don't want that."**

Zero met her determined gaze just like last night where Ashia stood defiant before him. **"What do you care if I fall to such lengths?"** He replied to her words with cold calmness. **"We are nothing more but strangers to each other."** His pale lavender eyes gazed at her with dejection covered in anger while his hand was already removed from his face. **"We're not strangers. We're partners."** Ashia declared in a very sincere yet proud way. Zero was truly surprised by her words and looked at her in a warily curious manner. **"At the Guild, when we are assigned to have partners. We have an oath to each other. I will stay by your side no matter what. Even when we have different opinions, I will protect you even from yourself."** She said those words without deceit or just for the sake of duty. Those words that came out of her lips were entangled with her resilient strength. **"I will never betray you."** Ashia said with resolute eyes. After that, there was silence between them. Zero simply stared at her without uttering a word as if she was some kind of a freak show. However, the cold tension around him was no more.

Lowering his head, Zero hid his face from anyone's prying eyes. Ashia didn't know if her words got through to him or not. However, she had said her honest opinion and belief. Closing her eyes briefly, Ashia looked at the ground with a sad yet hopeful expression. **"So, come to class okay?"** She took a step back and placed her hands behind her. **"I'm not that good with math."** There was a faint blush across her cheeks. Ashia raised her head and looked at Zero who remained with his lowered head. **"It will be really helpful if you're there. See you later."** Her tone had tenderness wrapped in it. Taking a few moments, Ashia finally took her leave. Hearing her footsteps being distant, Zero raised his head and caught a glimpse of her curly velvet locks before disappearing from his line of sight. He covered his face with one hand again. **"Saying those things…"** It was then Zero felt a warm gush of breath blown at the side of his face. Looking at it, the source was Lily. The horse looked at him in a meaningful way and somehow he understood. **"Yeah, I know…"**

* * *

At the night class dormitory, Rima watched over the still slumbering Shiki. She hates it whenever her bad feeling comes true. The moment Rima saw how hurt Shiki was when Yuuki returned with him. It felt like her heart dropped to her stomach. She did notice something odd about him ever since he tried those new blood tablets. But, Rima ignored it as Shiki seemed unaware of it as well. Those blood tablets are dangerous and soon enough, Yuuki revealed it to have the blood of a pureblood. Rima didn't need to guess who the owner of that blood is. There could only be one. Her inner musings were interrupted when Shiki slowly opened his eyes. **"Hello sleepyhead."** She said softly to him. Shiki looked at her with his usual expressionless face. **"I'm hungry."** Rima released a sigh caught between relief and annoyance. **"Aren't you always?"**

Shiki slowly raised his hand and touched Rima's face. **"I'm sorry. I made you worry again."** She closed her eyes while leaning to his hand. **"As long as you're aware. How are you feeling?"** Removing his hand, Shiki proceeded to a sitting position. **"Better."** He said nonchalantly while he took a look at his right arm where a pattern from Ashia's weapon made a mark. **"Do you remember what happened?"** Rima asked while looking at the mark as well. **"Somehow. But..."** Shiki paused for a moment while looking at Rima before continuing. **"That hunter saved me."** She nodded. **"Yes, the new hunter did so from what I've heard."** Shiki leaned on the bed's headboard and casually asked. **"Where's our permitted leader?"** Rima tilted her head in a concern manner. **"With Sara-sama."** Shiki closed his eyes and knew that things from now on would only escalate to worst.

Rima informed Yuuki that Shiki had tried the new blood tablets to see what was suspicious about them. The effects already manifested on two night class students and among all of the rest. Yuuki took already measures by reporting it to the Hunter Association and confiscating the tablets all from the night class. Yuuki didn't expect that someone close to her would be influenced as well although; Shiki had done it to find out about the truth of the tablets and to get close to Takuma in the process. Closing her hands tightly, Yuuki walked towards the wing of the dormitory where Sara would be. There was no way that Shiki would attack anyone out of the blue. Ashia also noted that he seemed to be under mind control. It makes sense to Yuuki that this was caused by the blood tablets that has Sara's blood mixed in it. Final conclusion, the Shirabuki Pureblood has certainly something to do with all of this.

**"I won't stop you but, be careful."** Hanabusa reminded Yuuki as they stopped before Sara's door. The two pureblood princesses already had a slightly heated conversation about finding the truth about the blood tablets before. He would be a fool not to see that this confrontation is going to be fierier than before. **"Don't worry Aido-senpai."** Yuuki assured her self-proclaimed protector with a smile before entering the room. Hanabusa wanted to go with her but she insisted on doing it alone. He wasn't sure whether being stubborn would be called a good or a bad trait when Yuuki was involved. In any case, all he could do at the moment was to wait right here until the _talk_ is over. Leaning on the nearby wall, he released a sigh and looked at the ceiling. **"What are you planning?"**

* * *

Ashia managed to return to class without earning the scolding of the math teacher. Sayori had covered for her by saying that she went to the clinic for some medicine. For that, Ashia decided to thank her properly when classes are over. There was still some time before Ashia has to perform her guardian duties. In addition, it wasn't that bad to know her roommate better especially when Sayori seems to be kind and it's a plus that she knows about vampires. Looking at her notes, Ashia now donned a sad expression. It would seem that Zero still hasn't come. She would praise him for being so hardheaded. However, it wasn't the appropriate time. Glancing briefly at the empty seat beside her, Ashia released a soft sigh. **"I'll just have to try again, right…?"**

Returning her attention to the discussion, Ashia allowed herself to be immersed in the lesson for now. Time passes by quietly as she was engrossed in solving one of the math problems like last time. Ashia didn't notice the sudden opening of the classroom doors. **"What!? You have some nerve coming in late, Ki-"** Ueno wasn't able to continue her words for an excuse letter from the Chairman was presented. It effectively silenced Ueno but not her deathly glare. The rest of the class murmured at what happened before them while Ashia was still oblivious to all of it. Her attention was solely on the problem before her. **"The coefficient is 2 but… it doesn't equal to 97. Where did I go wrong?"** Ashia softly muttered to herself.

**"This is supposed to be 6."** Ashia quickly turned to look at the one who answered and surprise was all over her face. **"You're really helpless."** Zero noted while looking at her coolly. **"Kiryuu-san… Why?"** He removed his gaze on her and looked at the blackboard instead. **"We're partners, right?"** Ashia was left speechless at his answer. This was truly unexpected even though she wanted him to come. The class resumed with a much annoyed Ueno-sensei while Zero had a bored expression on his face listening to the lecture. Ashia was still in a daze when Zero spared her a glance. **"What?"** Finally, she regained her composure and had a very sweet smile on her face. **"I'm very happy."** That smile was enough to make Zero look away and cover half of his face for he knew he had a faint blush once more.


	6. Allegations

**6****th**** Night: Allegations**

_"Always an Innocent until proven Guilty if you dare…"_

**"It is nice to see you, Yuuki-san. What brings you here?"** Sara greeted her with a polite smile while sitting calmly on the chair. It would seem that Takuma was nowhere in sight. **"These blood tablets of yours. What do you intend to use them for?"** Steadfast brown eyes gazed intently at Sara. Yuuki was not going to compromise this time. **"My, did something happen by chance?"** Sara asked in the most casual manner. **"Yes."** Yuuki made a fist from her right hand then continued. **"It had caused a commotion last night."** Sara closed her eyes briefly and had a sympathetic expression. **"Oh my... Is everything all right?"** Yuuki's stern gaze did not waver. **"You still haven't answered my question Sara-san."** Sara answered with a calm demeanor as if not concerned and bothered by the lingering suspicions. **"I have only good intentions in mind, Yuuki-san. My part on the blood tablets is out of concern."**

There was a slight pause before Sara continued on. **"About the effects, I don't think the fault only lies on the blood tablets."** Yuuki's expression changed to a rather confused one. **"What do you mean by that?"** Sara had a small smile on her lips before answering. **"It is just an opinion, Yuuki-san. Everything around us seems to be connected somehow. I would suggest that you look at a rather bigger picture than just me."** Yuuki's gaze returned to its resolute intentions. **"If you are implying about Kaname's secret, I already know."** Sara tilted her head to the side and the gaze upon her blue eyes was filled with coy pleasure. **"Is that so? I wonder if you had become my ally then."** She stood from her chair and approached Yuuki. **"Are you going to stop him as you intended?"** But before Yuuki could answer that question, the door to Sara's room opened revealing Takuma who has a bright smile on his face.

**"Oh! Yuuki-chan! I'm so happy that you came by. I wanted to know how Shiki is."** Yuuki's attention was reverted to the condition of her cousin. **"He is doing fine Ichijo-senpai."** Sara's gaze fell to Takuma which was filled with subtle hostility. In return, Takuma removed the smile from his face and humbly bowed. **"Pardon for my sudden intrusion, Sara-sama."** Yuuki was still unnerved by this attitude of Takuma towards Sara. Moreover, Yuuki knew that Takuma should not stay with Sara anymore. But, it was Takuma's own wish to do so. **"I believe I have worn out my welcome. I would take my leave for now."** Sara returned to her seat and had a sad expression. **"That is sad."** Yuuki looked at Sara with stern warning. **"I will stop Kaname and anyone who would cause needless bloodshed, Sara-san."** With that said, Yuuki finally took her leave.

Hanabusa looked at Yuuki who had finally exited through the doors. **"So, did you get what you need?"** Yuuki shook her head in disappointment. **"I guess it can't be helped."** Hanabusa stated while releasing a sigh. **"But, it doesn't mean I didn't find out something."** Yuuki stated with a serious expression on her face. Hanabusa looked at her in confusion **"Huh?"** She closed her eyes briefly and then gave a small smile to Hanabusa. **"Let's visit Shiki-senpai."** Hanabusa nodded as a response. **"Alright, let's go then."** Yuuki led the way while he followed closely behind. He wondered what did Yuuki meant by those words earlier. What did she found out? But, one thing is for sure. The pure-bloods are certainly mobilizing against each other. Hopefully, it would not be a full-blown war as time passes on.

* * *

**"Zero's official partner?"** Ashia repeated after being asked by Kaien to come to the headquarters. She thought it was about the incident with the night class and she was required to give a detailed report. **"Yes. Kaito-kun suggested you highly in this position."** Ashia blinked a couple of times in disbelief about Kaito's recommendation since the elder hunter seemed distant to her. **"Takamiya-san, did?"** Kaien nodded. **"So, what do you think? Of course, you might have to relocate here permanently. I would inform Oswald-kun if you agree."** There was a moment of silence within the office as Ashia thought about it. **"I accept. I want to be Kiryuu-san's partner."** Her answer brought a smile on Kaien's face. He was worried that Ashia would reject the job. **"I'm very happy about this, Ashia-san. Kiryuu-kun is seen as a strong ally due to being born from an elite hunter family and him acquiring a vampire's ability."** Ashia listened to Kaien intently and understood what he meant about Zero's situation within the Association.

**"It is why he is under constant scrutiny especially when he had been declared as the future president. You would be tasked to watch over him. Don't worry, Kaito-kun would help as well."** Ashia nodded as a show of understanding and a gentle smile. **"Kiryuu-san would be a wonderful president. I'm sure about it."** Kaien's eyes slightly widened at the show of her smile and agreed. **"Yes, he would be. **There was a moment of comfortable pause before Kaien continued on. **"Well, I will inform Oswald-kun about this. I'm sorry for the trouble but I'm counting on you."** Ashia shook her head in disagreement about Kaien's last statement. **"Please don't be sorry. Chief Oswald sent me here with an order."** Kaien's interest was piqued at this knowledge. Was there something more to the mission she had been assigned here? **"An order?"** Ashia nodded and continued on. **"I was told to support Kaien Cross at all times without doubt."**

Kaien stood from his chair in surprise. **"He said that?!"** Ashia replied with a slight giggle due to Kaien's reaction. The Chief did say that the President would be surprised about this. **"I heard that a lot of hunters turned a blind eye from Kaname Kuran's actions. There is also a sense of a pure-blood here and it causes a great amount tension."** Kaien returned to his seat as he finally calmed down. **"Yes, that presence is the young leader of the Toma Clan. So even from afar, Oswald-kun knows what's happening here."** Stopping in mid-sentence, Kaien looked at Ashia calmly. **"But Ashia-san, you don't have to force yourself to support me. There's no need for that."** He said with great understanding. There was no need to drag someone needlessly to such a losing situation. **"President Cross, Chief Oswald told me that I can choose whether to accept it or not when I meet you."** After saying that, Ashia smiled brightly. **"I believe in you President. I truly want the vampires and humans to exist peacefully together and needless bloodshed to be avoided."** Kaien was greatly surprised and humbled by her words. Somehow, he felt that she was telling him that he's not alone in this. **"Thank you, Ashia-san."** Kaien replied with a tender smile after removing his glasses.

* * *

**"You seem more relaxed than the last time I saw you." **Kaito noted while walking beside Zero along the hallways of the school. **"Really."** Zero replied in an almost trance-like manner. Kaito closed his eyes and sighed. **"Nightless was summoned to the headquarters."** There was no response or even a form of gesture from Zero so, Kaito continued on. **"Aren't you worried about her?"** Zero finally looked at Kaito and stopped from his walk. **"Should I be?"** Kaito looked at Zero in silence for a moment and shrugged. **"No, I don't think so."** Zero resumed his walk. Honestly, Zero is quite curious why Ashia was called by Kaien. **"About the lion cub, she visited Shirabuki Sara. There are hunters at their tail just in case."** Kaito continued on while waiting for Zero's reaction considering what he had done before when Kuran Kaname came for Sara. **"She won't touch her."** This was Zero's cryptic answer while Kaito watched him walked away.

* * *

Ashia looked at the sky and held her jacket tightly around her body. This night was quite cold for her liking. At that same time, she was thinking about the reaction of her friends from the Guild. The most one she is worried about is her father. There is a possibility that her father would come here to drag her back home. **"I hope that the Chief could handle father."** She muttered to herself while walking along the sidewalk. It was at that moment she felt a presence far different from a human and for an ordinary vampire. **"A Pure-blood?"** She quickly did the only logical thing to do at the moment and that is to investigate. Her steps were now faster than before as she followed the presence and soon enough, she confronted the source in person.

The scent of freshly spilt blood filled the air accompanied by a melancholic presence that one could describe as a dark elegance. Before Ashia, a handsome man stood wearing an overflowing black coat with his dark brown hair swaying slightly to the breeze and his eyes of copper red looked at her.**"Are you Kuran Kaname?"** There was a brief show of curiosity within those eyes. He must have found her question amusing. **"What if I am?"** This was the answer to her inquiry. **"You are under arrest. I would have you to come with me."** This statement made Kaname have a rather small sardonic smile. **"So, you're a hunter. Do you not agree with what I am doing? As a hunter, you cannot deny my actions of eliminating pure-bloods "**

**"Because I am a hunter, I'm able to deny your actions."** Ashia replied with strong resolve showing through those eyes of gold. Kaname was subtlety taken aback from such an expression and words. **"You're a peculiar one."** There was a brief moment of silence before Kaname spoke once more. **"Still, I would have to disappoint you. I can't come with you."** Ashia felt the quiet strength behind his words however; she can't simply let him go especially with the scent of blood that surrounds him. **"I just can't let you walk away."** After saying that, Ashia took out Apollo which caused another interest from Kaname. The weapon she held was similar to Artemis. **"I hoped for a peaceful leave but it's not possible seeing as you have already drawn your rather unique anti-vampire weapon."** Kaname stood casually before her. Normally, it would annoy Ashia but what struck her is Kaname's somewhat sad demeanor. **"This is not my place to say."** Ashia stated then pointed her staff at Kaname. **"Stop doing things that makes you sad."**

After saying that, Ashia delivered a downward blow towards Kaname who dodged it effortlessly. The pavement that met her blow exploded into pieces while Kaname reappeared behind her.**"What makes you think I'm sad?"** He spoke like a caress to a lover. She quickly turned around swinging Apollo in the process but, he dodged it once more. **"Aren't you?"** Ashia answered as she rushed forward to where Kaname appeared. **"I am happy."** Kaname said as he grabbed the golden staff with one hand pulling Ashia towards him. He ignored the strong rejection of Apollo to his touch which melted the skin on his hand. **"Liar."** Ashia replied as she was face-to-face with Kaname. She tightened her grip around Apollo in which it grew longer. This act surprised Kaname as he dodged the piercing blow and letting go of it.

**"You speak, like you know my purpose."** Kaname stated after ensuring a safe distance between them. His hand that held Apollo was now melted along with the scent of burnt skin. **"I don't."** Ashia said as she stood still. **"What's your name?"** Kaname asked out of the blue which surprised Ashia but she answered. **"Ashia Nightless."** There a brief silence while Kaname gazed at her with such subtle intensity. **"'Till we meet again, Ashia Nightless."** After saying that, he was gone from her sight like an illusion.


	7. Whispers for the Night

**7****th**** Night: Whispers for the Night**

_"Sometimes all you have to do is listen…"_

The rain began to slowly fall from the evening sky as the pitter patter sound it made resonated within the town. Ashia stood there for a brief moment allowing the rain to soak her. She was still preoccupied with what happened earlier between her and Kaname. **"What is really going on here...?"** Ashia muttered to herself before realizing that she was already drenched from the rain. **"I'm all wet!"** She quickly ran for shelter and found a nearby waiting shed. **"This is just great…"** Looking at her current appearance, she was one big wet mess. **"I shouldn't have just stood there like a statue."** Releasing a huge sigh, Ashia watched the rain covering the entire town like a blanket. The stillness of her surroundings, it was like a ghost town. Somehow, this scenery reminded her of a distant memory.

* * *

**"Someone help me please!"** It was a very frightened and desperate call from a little girl at the age of 6. She had attracted a rather aggressive Level-E vampire bent on draining her blood. In her run, she stumbled and could only cry as the rain drown out any sounds of hope. She should have listened to her father when he told her not leave the house and not to go out alone. But she didn't. She wanted to see the circus show at town. In the end, she got lost and placed herself in this scary predicament. Now here she was staring into those blood red eyes filled with great hunger. The vampire bared its fangs at her and she widened her eyes in horror. It was then the vampire lunged at her and she closed her eyes in regret waiting for death. But after a few seconds, nothing happened to her. **"So, here you are Ashia…."**

The cool and comforting voice filled her heart with warmth and joy. Ashia opened her eyes and saw one of the students of her father. **"Mamoru…"** He was panting slightly despite the cold weather and relief was shown across his face. He sheathed his sword with a small sigh. Mamoru was a lot older than her but she had always admired him. On his feet, a pile of dust was drenched by the rain. Mamoru offered a smile as the rain continued to fall on them. He removed his coat and put it over her head to serve as a makeshift umbrella. **"Were you scared? I'm sorry. I'm glad you're not hurt-"** He was still talking when Ashia immediately embraced him. Mamoru was surprised for a bit but returned the gesture and then lifted her into his arms like a princess. **"Let's go home…"** Ashia nodded and leaned her head upon his chest. It was then that a fleeting yet pure thought entered her head. _"I want to be with him…"_

* * *

Reaching out her hand to catch some of the raindrops, Ashia had a rather sad smile on her face. The memory was bittersweet in her opinion. Mamoru was now constantly on travel for missions and is known as one of the top hunters. She barely gets to see him even back home. It would be more impossible now. There is a small voice inside her that says that she could still see him. But, Ashia knew that was what people called as _hope_. **"I wonder how he is now…"** She retrieved her hand from the rain and released another sigh. **"I should worry more about myself."** Closing her eyes, Ashia listened to the falling rain hoping for it to cease at some point soon.

* * *

**"Mr. Itou, you certainly live up to your reputation."** An elderly man spoke looking at Mamoru from behind who had just eliminated a nasty group of vampires responsible for the kidnapping and murders around the area. **"I only do what I believe is right."** Mamoru said as he sheathed his sword and faced the elder man. **"Vampires need no mercy. They are an abomination needed to be erased from existence no matter what the case maybe."** He stated with such stern yet calm conviction as the dusts from the vampires he killed flew passed him and his eyes of dark blue held only pure contempt.

* * *

Lavender eyes looked outside the window as the rain continued to fall without any signs of stopping anytime soon. The night class has already come to an end but Ashia has yet to return from the headquarters. **"Zero."** Kaito called out to the younger hunter who seemed to be in deep thought. Zero looked at Kaito to show that he had heard his name. **"According to the headquarters, Nightless had already left a few hours ago."** Those calm lavender eyes suddenly were hazed with concern as Zero turned his back at Kaito and left. **"Oi Zero! Are you going to look for her? Let the rain stop first! Oi Zero!"** Kaito called after him but it fell on deaf ears. Zero continued to walk away until he was gone from Kaito's sight. **"That guy tends to be unreasonable at times."**

* * *

**"I hope you don't mind me inviting you out of the blue, Zelark."** Golden eyes gazed at the one who spoke. **"Not at all, Unan."** A small yet gentle smile was given to Zelark from the man now known as Unan. The man is a fellow hunter and a resident scholar/doctor of the Guild. He is also a close friend of Zelark and Fredrich known for his gentleness and wisdom. **"I thought you would need a change of scenery to ease your mind."** Zelark snorted before looking at the pristine lake as the light from the sky reflected upon its surface like magic. **"I heard that Ashia is doing quite fine."** Unan stated while holding a basket filled of herbs that would be used as medicine. **"For now…"** Zelark said while plucking out one herb from the list the Unan gave him earlier.

**"You should have more faith in Ashia."** Unan commented as he removed an unwanted herb from Zelark's basket. **"It's not about that…"** Zelark mumbled as he continued his herb-gathering. Unan heard his words and released a soft sigh. **"Since 17 years ago, you have changed." **Zelark paused midway from plucking a herb on the ground while Unan continued on. **"What exactly happened, Zelark? Among the three of us, you were the most dedicated in eradicating the vampires."** There was a rather tense silence between them before Zelark stood properly and turned around to look at Unan. **"I found the light in the darkness."** This was Zelark's cryptic reply as he left Unan to go to another area to gather the rest of the herbs on the list.

* * *

Ashia run along the rather slippery and wet streets of the town. She could not afford to just wait until the rain stopped when it looks like it won't any time soon. It was so far into the night and she wanted to lie on a warm bed already. **"Why rain now of all times?"** She muttered as she continued to run maintaining her footing in the process. Her jacket was now drenched and she could feel her body shivered due to her wet apparel. In a split moment, she lost her footing and fell flat on her bottom. Ashia released a rather loud and frustrated sigh. **"Aw… That hurt…" **Ashia mumbled while watching the unrelenting rain poured down on her.

**"Here you are."** The rather relaxed yet cool tone brought Ashia to a past memory. Raising her head and looking behind her, the visage of a man holding an umbrella over her head was before her. His face was a little blurred due to the rain and the night. **"Mamoru…?"** She muttered and the man heard it. **"Who?"** That answer rattled Ashia from her semi-trance state and Zero's face was now clearly shown to here. His lavender eyes filled with confusion looked at her. **"Kiryuu-san!"** Ashia exclaimed in realization and embarrassment. **"I'm so sorry! I mistook you for someone else."** She stood from her fallen position and smiled apologetically. There was silence as Ashia looked at the umbrella and asked. **"Did you come to pick me up?"** Zero looked away and walked away with umbrella in hand. **"Hey, wait Kiryuu-san!"** Ashia called out to him as she ran after him and fell once more but this time face forward.

* * *

**"Kaito-sensei."** Upon hearing his name, Kaito looked and saw Yuuki.**"So you're back."** Kaito noted while Yuuki nodded then asked. **"I wanted to ask where Zero is."** Kaito didn't answer immediately and stared at Yuuki. This made her rather nervous and awkward as well. **"I just wanted to ask him something."** Yuuki added and this time Kaito finally answered with a sigh. **"I don't know. He just went out on his own not caring if it's raining."** Yuuki looked slightly surprised and sad at the same time. **"Oh…"** Kaito looked out to the window beside them. **"My guess, he's looking for Nightless since she had yet to come back from the headquarters."** That idea snapped Yuuki from her sad state and somehow she felt a little pang of something within her heart. It was rather unpleasant. **"With Nightless-san…"** Yuuki muttered to herself.

* * *

**"I could walk really…"** Ashia spoke in a rather shy yet determined tone. **"Then, jumped down."** Zero said casually without even looking at her. This made her quite annoyed and pouted angrily while holding the umbrella to save them from getting wet further from the rain. **"Fine, it's your fault anyway."** Ashia mumbled with her eyes closed. She seemed to have sprained her ankle and even had a rather red nose for falling face first. Zero didn't retort knowing that was partly true and he was rather stopping himself from remembering Ashia's appearance during that incident. It was quite funny. **"You better not be laughing."** Ashia warned Zero with a glare who glanced at her and then looked away. Silence followed them but it was rather comfortable as they walked through the rain. **"Aren't you going to ask me anything, Kiryuu-san?"** Zero gave a slight shrug. **"Should I?"**

Ashia gave out a sigh due to Zero's rather uninterested answer. **"I'm officially your partner now."** Zero stopped from walking and looked at Ashia in a rather indifferent manner. **"You don't want to?"** She asked the rather silent Zero who avoided her inquiring gaze. **"Are you really fine with it?"** Ashia leaned her head finally on his chest which startled Zero but he hid it well. **"That makes me think, you don't want me as a partner."** Zero began walking again as he replied. **"It's not like that."** Listening to Zero's heartbeat was like a lullaby to Ashia. **"I meant what I said at the stables every word of it…"** Closing her eyes slowly, she started to drift between being awake and asleep. **"You're not scary. You're actually so gentle, Kiryuu-san…"** Zero closed his eyes as he was completely against of what Ashia said although, he was happy she thought of him like that. **"You speak like you know me well…"**

Zero waited for a clever retort but nothing came. The umbrella that sheltered them fell on the ground. **"Oi, Night-."** He wasn't able to continue his words for he saw Ashia's sleeping face. **"And she falls asleep."** She had such a peaceful face and the reddened nose just added to her charm. Fortunately, the rain had finally stopped so there was no need for an umbrella. Her even breathing was like a gentle melody that soothes his darkest thoughts. **"Maybe, you do know me."** Zero muttered as he held Ashia more closely. He has no intentions of waking her at the moment although; he would have her change into something dry. With what she was wearing now, she would definitely get sick. Closing his eyes briefly and a rather unnoticeable smile, he softly whispered. **"You are hopeless."**


End file.
